


A Black Bulls Christmas

by Michaelstories95



Series: Anime Christmas [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Au-Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, F/M, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Christmas story for the best squad in the clover kingdom where some friends made in the story join the rowdy bunch.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Series: Anime Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Black Bulls Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a christmas series for my favorite shows! Leave a comment on how you feel about this one and any other shows you think deserve a christmas story if you want to!

It was Christmas night, the sun just setting when the group of four non Clover Kingdom persons walk upon the polyformed building that is the base of the Black Bulls. The four are roaring with excitement and anticipation, even if one of them is showing it in a deadpanned expression, since it's been so long since they've seen they're friends that's helped them so much. The three ladies of the group have been chatting about the gifts they got everyone wondering if they'll like it while the lone male is walking up to the main entrance to begin the night's festivities. 

However, as soon as he reaches the handle he's met face to face with an explosion throwing him back way past the ladies who are standing frozen in shock, until they remember who exactly it is they're visiting. The rowdiest bunch of knights the kingdom has to offer, known nation wide for their destructive tendencies and extraordinary abilities to make even the calmest of situations turn into a over the top chaotic atmosphere. The Black Bulls! 

While Domina goes and recovers Fanzell, who loses his shirt due to the blast he took, Fana and Mariella walk into the new open air door to say their greetings and the scene they walk into matches the squad perfectly. The living room is as unorginazied as always, the furniture is placed randomly with bottles of booze and plates of food everywhere. Even more bottles can be found on the bar that's been decorated with numerous reefs and multicolored lights fitting the Christmas spirit with the upper levels railing having matching ones. Although the biggest standout would be the rather large Christmas tree standing in one of the corners of the room. Its wrapped with even more lights that's already been seen and its decorated with numerous ornaments. Booze bottles, miniature baseball bats, eating utensils, creepy looking dolls of all the members, and the thing that tops the tree is large figurine of Marie in an angel's costume with mirrors surrounding it in protection. 

But even with all that it had nothing on the human beings that personify the squad they represent. The first thing the two young ladies see is Manga flailing fire balls around clearly drunk while a sober Luck is hopping around him poking and pushing him. He also has a Santa hat on his head, but an extra one is in his hand that most assuredly belonged to the fire mage. Then when Luck goes in for another hit the two end up tied together. The girls shift their sights to see Vanessa, who's dressed in a rather provocative Santa costume, holding some strings while berating the boys for their actions. Then a small figure rushes past Vanessa, and then something starts striking the boys with a frying pan. On closer inspection they see a young girl that's very short, and sporting a fitting elf costume, smacking the boys while yelling they almost damaged the cake. Then the girls look over to a large cake coated in vanilla frosting and decorated with santa hats and small elves all around it. Also there they see A tall man cutting a piece and handing it to a young girl, and if they had their names right the man is Gauche. The young girl runs off to sit with a number of kids that look alike and must be related and being attended to by a young woman with vibrant red hair and talking to a man dressed strangely with an even weirder mask on his face. That would Zora, the ash mage Asta wrote about and called a nice jerk. The next thing that catches their attention is a young girl and a guy walking up to a deflated Gauche and trying to cheer him up. The blue hair girl then covers her face and starts shrieking about embarrassment, so that must be Gray. The man's mouth is moving, but nothing can be heard, so that's definitely Gordon. They also hear a slow train of words and look up to see a bony man with more hair than body saying something to the three, given the distance and appearance that's most assuredly Henry. 

The visage in front of the girls stuns them and makes them consider turning around before anyone sees them and they get stuck dealing with this insanity. Thankfully or sadly, a regal voice stops that train of thought instantly. 

"Fana! Mariella! You guys made it, Merry Chrsitmas!" Noelle Silva, the young royal princess who's been keeping contact with the girls like Asta has, says while running up and hugging the two friends of hers. 

"Yes, and Merry Christmas to you as well Noelle. Although, it still astounds me how volatile this squad of yours can be. I considered going back home just now, or killing the main ones who cause the most ruckus." Mariella says while holding an ice dagger making the other girls chuckle nervously, since they're sure she's serious. 

"Merry Christmas Noelle, and thanks a lot for inviting us! We never had a celebration like this back home. A new experience I can't wait to have." Fana says while bouncing in place with excitement. 

"No problem, I wish you could of met my other friends from the Underwater Temple, but they have their own traditions and couldn't come. Please come in and have some food, it's amazing and....Where's Domina and Fanzell?"

"Here, just needed to recuperate after an explosion to the face. Merry Christmas Noelle." Fanzell says with a torn up shirt, but considering the fact he still has it on is good enough. 

"Yes, we're very grateful to get the chance to celebrate with all of you! Also should I mention that we have some great gifts for everyone." Domina says while walking up and giving a hug to Noelle. "Also girly, love the outfit, I'm sure you'll catch the eye of a certain magicless boom box tonight.

Noelle is wearing a Santa outfit similar to Vanessa's just less revealing, but still very form fitting to where she still feels a little embarrassed. Something easily seen when she lights up like her outfit. 

"SHUT UP DOMINA! VANESSA JUST HAD AN EXTRA MADE AND I WANTED TO FIT IN MORE TO THE HOLIDAY ATMOSPHERE! I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT THAT SHRIPM THOUGHT OF ME IN THIS OUTFIT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN MAKE A STUPID ASSUMPTION LIKE THAT!" She yells, garnering smiles and chuckles from everyone who heard her. 

Her tirade is interrupted however when the door to the base opens and a short young man, and a young woman in a santa dress, walk in carrying a large bag joins the party.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I GOT GIFTS FROM ALL OUR MAGIC KNIGHT FRIENDS, SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Yells Asta as he rushes into the base and drops the bag of wrapped gifts by the tree before grabbing a plate and chowing down on food with Nero sitting on his head as usual. Then he looks and sees the visitors at the base and beams instantly. "Zell, Domina, Fana, Mariella you guys made it! Its so great to see you all!" 

Fanzell walks up to Asta and fists bumps him, mainly because Asta's hands are full with chicken. "Thanks a lot for inviting us Asta and Merry Christmas to you as well. I have to ask though, how exactly did you get all these presents here without a sweating a lakes full exactly?"

"Oh well you see-' 

Asta is interrupted by the loud crash heard by the base's impromptu fireplace, modeled by Henry to fit the event, and the when the dust cleared Yami Sukehiro Captain of the Black Bulls stood tall in his Santa Claus outfit and signature cigarette in tow. 

"Merry Christmas you bastards, now lets party!" He yells, and just like that the night of the cheer went into full swing. 

The night was filled with drinks, food, and explosions soon after. When it came time to open presents everyone was pretty wiped out, but still had energy to do it. Manga was gifted with new baseball bats, and shades. Luck had four training dummies to hit. Vanessa an assortment of sweets that go well with liquor. Zora got a black leather out fit that fit his mask perfectly. Charmy a few cook books with different cuisines for her sheep cooks to try. Gauche a pottery set, that'd he'd use to make sculptures of his sister with. Gray a very fancy hand mirror. Finral got a new suit for if he ever got a date. Henry got a communicator for each member so he could talk to them. Gordon a magical voice amplifier. 

Yami, who had sat in the background watching his squad, was pushed forward to the large tree by everyone until he threatened to kill them and then watched as Vanessa pulled the tree to the side revealing his present. A large painting of the base with every member of the squad in front of it and Yami standing right in the center, surrounded by the knights who loved him dearly. This made him take his smoke out his mouth and turn to his squad with a smile on his while his eyes glistened with tears. Then he pulled them into a group hug, and new energy was invited starting the party all over again. 

Magic flared everywhere after everyone had enough drinks in them, the biggest one was Noelle who practically flooded the base when Mariella kissed Asta because of Fanzell hovering a mistletoe over the two. From there however, everything started winding down with everyone passing out in the living room of the base, bottles, plates, and bodies sprawled out everywher. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Asta was still up and walked outside holding two boxes wrapped up nicely. One a present for him from Yuno which was a small portrait of him and the Church family standing together, all of their signatures written on the back wishing Asta a Merry Christmas. The other box was for someone else though, a special person Asta didn't have the courage to face during the party. 

"Asta," Noelle, who woke up when she heard him moving around, asks a little concerned. "what are you doing out here in the cold?" 

"Oh hey Noelle. I just wanted some fresh air is all, plus I wanted to open my gift from Yuno." Asta replies with his usual smile on his face while showing Noelle the picture of his family. 

"This is beautiful, I'm glad you got something so nice. Oh, by the way here's your gift Asta." Noelle says while a small water ball comes from inside the base dropping a box into her hand when it reaches her. She then watches Asta open it and see a small crown with the words 'Future Wizard King' written on the base of it. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to-

Asta stops her sentence with a big hug that's almost too tight for the royal, who's bursting at the seams with embarrassment once again. When he lets her go he's smiling ear to ear, then reaches behind him and out stretches a smaller box to Noelle. She takes it and inside was a pure silver brooch with the Silva crest embedded on it with small jewel stones surrounding it. 

"I saw this one day in town and Captain Yami helped to set up a payment plan for it, but I really wanted you to have it Noll-" Asta's explanation is stopped by Noelle returning his hug with an even bigger one. Asta then pats her back while holding her back. "I just wanted to give you something that's almost as beautiful as you are Noelle." 

This makes her jump a bit and back up just enough to look him in the eyes. Understanding hits the two young knights, and they move closer and closer to each other until their noses touch. 

Then Noelle yelps and pushes Asta back ,her face aglow with red once again. "I'm sorry Asta, but that image of you and Mariella keeps popping in my head right now! I just can't!"

This makes Asta laugh and quickly move to kiss Noelle on her cheek before she can retaliate against it. Then he pats her head while still beaming.

"It's cool Noelle, we'll have many other opportunities to pick this up. Merry Christmas!" 

"Right, thanks Asta and Merry Christmas to you too." 

Then the two walk back into the base with hands held tightly and smiles smiled brightly, unknowing of the on looker they had. 

"Well, that was one exciting evening wasn't it! With a nice surprise and budding relationship coming from it!" Says Julius Novachrono, who stopped by to join the festivities but opted to just watch the worst magic knight squad have one of its best nights. "Well with how this squad is and everything that happened tonight, I guess the only thing to say is that it truly was a Black Bulls Christmas!'

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I will always be grateful for in the anime is the quick backstory of Fanzell Domina and Mariella. Mainly because of the eased connection they have and the way Noelle scolded Mariella at the end invinting the idea of the two being able to be good friends adding fana to the mix just makes it better.
> 
> Also this isnt getting any kudos so please comment any issues you have with the story if disliked


End file.
